This invention relates to an apparatus for generating pulses for character and/or individual "dot" strobing, as for example, in bi-directional matrix printers.
One of the problems of matrix printers which utilize synchronization tracks is that very often the tracks become occluded with dirt and become defective in operation.
Another problem with prior art apparatuses for generating dot strobing pulses is that they do not provide for adjustment of the triggering point at which the pulses are produced, especially in bi-directional printers.
Also, with bi-directional matrix printers of the prior art, it is difficult to maintain vertical alignment of columns of characters printed on a record medium.